Chain Gang
Chain Gang is the eighteenth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary In a flashback, at Scar Chain's hideout, Nagi sits at the bar next to Karako as they reminisce about the past. Nagi shows here a locket with a picture of his child inside it, saying that she's what gives him hope that they'll escape from Deadman Wonderland. However, the locket was empty. Realizing that Nagi had become delusional after his wife and daughter's death, Karako pretends she sees a picture and says to him, with a fake smile, that his daughter resembles him. In present time, at the gym, Senji still trains Ganta with little to no success, noting that he would have died twelve times by now in real combat. In order to boost his self-confidence and determination, Senji crushes Ganta's candy and leaves one hanging on a thread, telling him that he can have it back if he manages to surpass his Invisible Black and shoot it down. At the secret room, Shiro attempts to drown her sadness in sweets. While Toto attempts to distance her from Ganta, Shiro accidentally eats liquor candy and works up the desire to go hit Ganta for his behavior towards her. As she leaves, Toto comments that he should go and eat some sweet Branches of Sin. At the Scar Chain hideout, seeing they lack the much-needed power, Karako decides to abandon Nagi. After getting the necessary information from Bundō Rokuro, Karako gives each member a copy of the previously destroyed data chip and instructs them to each take a separate route in order to escape using guerrilla tactics and the weapons they've confiscated from the dead foot soldiers, as they're few in numbers. After the short briefing, she dismisses everyone. As she prepares for the departure, Rokuro questions her chances of succeeding, when Karako reveals to him that she will attempt to save Nagi herself, going behind everyone's back, disguised as an Undertaker foot soldier. After the briefing, Ganta returns to train with Senji. He also finds Yō and Minatsuki, who help him to better understand the supersonic speed. Senji exits the gym and insults Minatsuki, saying that Ganta doesn't need any help from her after she attempted to kill Ganta in the Carnival Corpse match. In response, Minatsuki flashes Senji where he faints. While the inspection team is being entertained with a prisoners concert, Tamaki discusses in privacy with Genkaku about Scar Chain rebels, saying he should take care of it once and for all, while in the background Nagi brutally kills an Undertaker. Karako attempts to infiltrate Undertaker headquarters disguised as one of their foot soldiers, when Shiro bursts through the air duct by accident in a drunken state, searching for Ganta. Karako tries to calm her down, as Genkaku overhears the disturbance outside and exits the room. He sees through her disguise and takes them both hostage. Back at the gym, Ganta coming close to anemia, manages to gather enough blood to shoot his small bullet causing it to go supersonic and exceeding Invisible Black, surprising Senji. Before he can celebrate, Genkaku makes a live broadcast to all the Scar Chain members in order to provoke them into attempting to rescue Karako and Shiro before they get molested. As Ganta flees the gym, he runs into other Scan Chain members who've decided to go and rescue them. When they arrive at the Undertaker HQ, Genkaku greets them right before commencing with his "gig of despair". Characters in order of appearance * Nagi Kengamine * Karako Koshio * Ganta Igarashi * Senji Kiyomasa * Shiro * Toto Sakigami * Bundō Rokuro * Akiyama * Wakabayashi * Unnamed Deadman 1 * Ōshima * Ohara * Yamazaki * Miyako * Minatsuki Takami * Yō Takami * Azuma Genkaku * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Major Aohi * Undertaker foot soldiers Trivia * A chain gang is a group of prisoners chained together to perform menial or physically challenging work as a form of punishment. 18. Chain Gang Category:Volume 5